Invisible face in the mirror
by x lost fairytale
Summary: He looks in the mirror and wonders if the face he sees is visible for others. Krad x Dark
1. Prologue

Since I love DNAngel and especially Krad (even though he isn't shown that much in the storyline...) I thought I'd make a fic about him, because we all know he can't be "just" evil Since I have not a good idea of how Krads character is, it might be OOC, but that's what makes me a fangirl!

**Disclaimer: **even if I beg, she won't give DNAngel to me...

**Invisible**** face in the mirror**

Sometimes, when his Satoshi-sama is asleep, Krad finds himself in front of the mirror. He just sits there and stares at his own pale face, that seems to shine in the darkness of the night. And sometimes he places a hand against the cold surface of the mirror, or his own cold face. Just to check...

He wonders too. When he sees that face once again, he wonders if it's still real, if it's still existing in the world. Because, he himself, he doesn't feel alive at all. When is one alive, though? When they find themselves staring into the world, speaking, hearing and just there? Or is one alive when others_ see _him?If that's true, then he knows he's not alive at all.

He looks in the mirror, and wonders if the face he sees is visible for others. And the answer is no. No one sees him, and he knows it. It hurts, even for him, who's not supposed to have a heart.

Krad let his finger slide against the dark surface, that only bares the pale outline of his form. It's still there, right?

_No, it's not. It never was..._

He laughs softly and leans with his forehead against the mirror, closing his eyes that glow gold in the nothingness. He never really _existed, _not then, not now. He was never _real_. The mirror he's leaning against now is the same as he is. "Krad". A name with no meaning, in not one language, and he knows that, because it never was a real name. "Dark", that was the real name, his was just formed out of that. Dark is real, Dark lives. He is Darks mirror image, and like every other reflection, he doesn't live. Dark does...

Ever since their separation, they were complete opposites, not just in character, because, it's not true that since Dark is "good", he is "evil": he never was, but now, he may become that, but he **really** never was. They were opposites, in appearance, in clothes, in titles and in tamers. In all that, Dark lived. He didn't. He was the one white and pale. He was the one that became a "curse", a "demon" and a "devil". The Hikari never cared, they feared and hated only, they never dared to actually get to know him. And that's why he hated.

He saw Dark laughing, loving and being loved, and every time he saw the thief, his jealousy grew stronger. In the beginning, he just couldn't understand the fact that Dark was loved that much, not only by his tamer and his family, but by everyone. It was the thief that was famous, no one even knew about him. He was "another winged individual" or "another Dark" or "a white Dark". Every time he was reborn, every time he was immediately shielded, hated and feared, he looked with envy at his twin, to see things he didn't even knew of: Christmas, birthdays, dates, trips and other celebrations he just didn't know. He never had a "birthday", the only thing he knew the Hikari's would say, was that it was a shame he existed a year longer. Dark sometimes cries, when they are together in the abyss of the Black Wings, because he misses the one he loved. Krad just sighs and waits, actually happy to be back in the artwork and gone from the world that doesn't need him. Then a new host comes, while he has become bitter from all that waiting and waiting _for what? _And then, he becomes a curse again, failing and failing to stop Dark, seeing him fly away freely (he never flies just to fly, his hosts won't let him), waiting and waiting and getting tired of waiting. He feels his emotions die, but doesn't miss them, he doesn't _need_ them. Just one thing, just one wish is what he possesses. One wish.

On that part, Dark also lived way more than he ever did. He never felt complete, he always knew something was missing inside of him. Dark never felt that and he knew that too. That's why he wanted to kill Dark, just to die with him and become one again, to be not a pale, insignificant shadow, but a real thing, the one they were before and were meant to be again. But Dark didn't need that, because he had everything to fill the hole with. As close as they used to be, they weren't now. Dark never really **saw **him. He screamed his name, perhaps, but there was never more to it. He was just an enemy, it was the tamer that Dark saw, a friend or a family member that interrupted their fight that he saw, even the press outside, he saw them all, but when Krad looked into his twins eyes, he just saw that pale shadow that was him, that small threat that was forgotten the moment the fight ended. He knew that if he never sought Dark out again, the other would forget him even before their next host. And with every new host, he "lives" a life without knowing why. He just wants to become one, to make the reflection and the reflected be the same. To finally be free.

Once again Krad looks into the mirror, to that face that holds no meaning anymore. And he wonders again, if anyone sees it.

This invisible face in the mirror.

Ahh.. well... don't know where that one came from. But I hope you like it nonetheless

**R&R!**


	2. Happy birthdays and heavy decisions

"Invisible face in the mirror" was supposed to be an oneshot, but because the plotbunnies have captured me and those kind reviews you sent me this story will become multichaptered. This fic will focus on Krad's personage, but the other characters will of course have their share too. The pairing will (eventually) be KradxDark and SatoshixDaisuke. I hope everyone will enjoy this story!

* * *

**The Lantern: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it

**Poet Bucky: **O well, Krad **is** creepy... (even though we don't know much about him) Therefore i'm glad that you think my look on his character is "true, in a way"

**DeadRat309: **You know what, I loved your review! It made me all happy when I read it. And yeah, the anime is terrible, I think it didn't add much to the DNAngel fandom at all (and I really hated Krad in there, he was so... plain) & You know what's funny, that part of volume 12 **was** the reason I've written this fic XD I just felt a pang in my heart and was like "oooh, poor Krad!" and became an even worse fan girl. Krad does seem to be lonely when you think about it, being hated and seen as a monster... (just a side note, expect a review from me soon, because when I saw your name I realised I stumbled upon "Hollow" some weeks ago, but forgot to review xD)

**Stormshadow13: "**(Sniff,) Wa, Poor Krad!" Yeah... -sniffs too- Anyway, thanks for your review and here you go! Another chapter!

* * *

**Dislaimer: **Nope... no owning here

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Happy birthdays and heavy decisions**

* * *

Satoshi found himself standing in the museum, checking his watch every passing minute. Outside was the noise of the press and the agents, all waiting for Dark's arrival. He just sighed, leaned against the wall and waited too, though not with the excited mood that everyone outside the museum seemed to share. In stead of doing his homework and having the possibility of a good night sleep, he was standing here waiting for a thief that didn't seem to be planning on showing his face. Once again he looked at his watch, seeing with annoyance that already half an hour had passed. Why on earth would he leave a notice if he wasn't going to show op at all?

_'That's because he is occupied, Satoshi-sama.'_ Told the soft voice of Krad him, while the angel-like devil inside him stirred.

'What could possibly be so important that he is missing his moment of fame?' He muttered, crossing his arms and already concentrating on the barrier between their minds, because there was no way that he would let that monster inside him take over his body once again. _He hoped..._

_'He's celebrating his - no, our - birthday, probably_...' He heard the soft laugh that followed, but couldn't help to notice that Krad's voice sounded empty somehow, hollow.

_'Birthday_?' He wondered, realising he had never thought about **that**.

_'The day we've been created, Satoshi-sama.'_

_'I know what it means, Krad_,' he answered annoyed, shaking his head with a small smile_. 'I just never knew that you two would celebrate such a thing.'_

_'He does, I don't_.' Was the simple answer. '_It would seem that the Niwas find such a thing... interesting. But he'll come, Satoshi-sama, sooner or later.'_

Satoshi had to admit, Daisuke and his family fussing about something like that was not out of character. Resisting the urge to check the time, he continued leaning against the wall.

_'Oh please, don't rush yourself with your felicitations.' _Krad said sarcastically, even though he sounded a bit... off? Different in a way, but still as cold as ever.

He laughed at that one. 'Felicitations you say? Sure, Krad, because I'm so happy you continue to excised _yet _another year, congratulations. I'm really glad you're still alive and capable of making my life even _more_ miserable, not to mention Niwa's life too, and even Dark's. Really, I'm so happy it's your birthday.'

To his surprise, Krad didn't react on his cold remark. No mocking laugh filled his ears, nothing. In fact, his curse just stayed silent and if it weren't for his presence in Satoshi's mind, the boy would've thought he had disappeared. He didn't have much time to wonder about this unusual behaviour, for the light went down the next second and he heard the surprised voices of the policemen, followed by the thumps of falling bodies. _Fools..._

_'I told you he would come..._' And after those words, he felt how Krad simply broke through his resistance and took control over his body, while golden locks fell down around him like a fountain_. 'And you know what, I'll be giving myself a **very** special birthday present today. I'll kill that thief, for once and for all!'_

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

'Honestly, why is Emiko even sending notices on days like this?' Dark muttered, while stepping over the sleeping bodies of the so called guards. 'I just wanna get this over with very quickly, I still have some cake waiting for me...'

_'Complaining isn't going to help anything, Dark._' He swore Daisuke grinned at HIS grief_. 'You know mum, she won't let anything or anyone stop her...'_

_'Hnn...'_

_'Well, she is a bit worried, though.' _He heard his other half sigh. _'That's probably why they're standing outside... I just hope mum isn't going to make any fuss, there is television out there!'_

_'Wouldn't count on Emiko's modesty, Dai.'_

Hearing the boy moan in despair, he laughed silently, while entering the hall where yet another artwork was waiting for him. Conquering a black feather, he checked the room for any signs of Creepy boy and sighed in relief when he found none.

'Alright, let's get this over with!'

'I don't think so, Dark.'

_Damn._

Turning around, he eyed the pale angel who seemed to glow in the dark, wings ready to fly and attack.

'Kraddy!' He grinned. 'Happy birthday! Never thought you would be here on such an important day!'

_'Also hoped you wouldn't...'_

_'Guess that didn't work.'_

_'Shut up, Dai.'_

A golden eye twitched for a moment, while his white counterpart glared at him with not much hostility.

_'But really Dark, you should run.'_

_'No way I'm running from him!'_

_'Daark! Just run! Hiwatari-kun-'_

_'Yeah yeah...'_

'Problems with your dear tamer, Dark?' Krad moved slowly towards him, white wings spread and almost glowing in the dark. 'Can it be that he finally realises what a brainless thief you are?'

'No brainlessness here, Krad.' He bit back. 'It's called friendship, but I don't suppose you and your "Satoshi-sama" know anything about that?'

Twitch twitch.

_'Daark! He looks really angry!'_

_'Doesn't he always?'_

'In a manner of fact,' his counterpart almost said lazily, while eying him like a hungry predator. 'Satoshi-sama and I have come to an understanding - not all willing on his part though - some minutes ago... I'll be having a very interesting present today.'

Dark stepped back unwillingly, staring into those burning eyes. _Oooh boy._

He didn't have to guess what this "present" was and called out for Wiz, while an energy ball was summoned on the white angels hand. He managed to avoid the first attack, but golden eyes glittered already too close by his own when his counterpart shot forward, smirking his hateful smirk.

'Your dead body, Dark Mousy.' Hissed a cold voice in his ear, making even the proud thief shudder a bit.

_'What are you DOING?? RUN!!' _

_'What does it look like I'm doing?'_

"Run" was perhaps not the best word, but he flew away as fast as he could. From the corner of his eye he could see the white flash of the blond hunter that followed him. He was able to avoid an other attack, that broke the window he flew by. Cursing and lifting his arm to protect his face against flying shards, he didn't see (though he **did **expect it, sadly) the second energy ball that hit him on his shoulder. He was a bit thankful for the fact that the window had already broken, since he fell through it with no resistance of hard glass. Quickly, he recovered his balance, ignored Daisuke's advise and flew to the roof, rubbing the slightly burned mark with a pained face. Krad appeared at practically the same time as him on the roof, while murmur swelled up beneath them.

'Dark... appeared... another... individual.'

He saw the clearly annoyed glance of the blonde's eyes on the comments beneath them, and managed a cocky grin, tuning Daisuke's screaming out. 'Honestly, fame isn't everything. You don't have to be jealous, Kraddy-chan.'

_'... You have a dead wish.'_

'O, don't be anxious, little thief, I'll be gaining celebrity soon enough. After tonight, of course...' A white feather found itself between the long fingers. 'This is the end, Dark Mousy.'

'Yada yada yada. Honestly, you **always **say that.' He grinned. 'Give it up, sweet angel, you'll never win.'

'Ah, perhaps, but tonight is different, isn't it _Dark_?'

'I don't think s-'

He had to duck for the next beam of light coming his way and Krad's face was too close by his own a second later. 'I **do **think so.'

A sharp pain filled his chest and before he knew it, he found himself falling, fast. Very fast. The pain of the burning wound seemed to paralyse him for a moment, and that moment was just a little bit too long. Yet, another pain shot through him, when his back made contact with the hard ground beneath him. He winched at the feeling as if his bones broke and before he could will his body to move, a white form shot down from the dark sky above him and landed graceful next to him, robes and hair dancing it the wind. Long fingers found his neck, while the hunter leaned over him, an unfriendly and cold smile manipulating his lips.

'As I predicted, ne?'

'Don't ya become cocky now.' He hissed, twisting underneath the blond and trying to kick him off. When his head met the ground harshly, he yelped and gave his struggling up.

'Now now, I wouldn't be saying such things if I were you, Mousy.' Krad released his grip on his purple locks and laughed mockingly. 'You do realise this is the end, right? I have you, _finally..._'

'Get off me!' He growled, fisting a few golden locks that surrounded him like a curtain, ready to pull very **very** hard, but refrained from that when Krad simply smacked his head against the bricks, again.

'You just can't give up, now can you?'

The world didn't seem to be capable on focussing as it should be, he noticed, moaning softly in pain. He heard Daisuke scream something, but everything, the surroundings, the noises, everything was just blurry. But he did see the gathering energy in Krads gloved hand.

'If you kill me, you'll die too!' He cried out, while the pain in his back seemed to swell even more.

Krad laughed at that and his cat-like eyes twinkled with some kind of humour that the thief couldn't understand. 'That's the plan, Mousy...'

'What?' He gasped, glaring at the energy boll that burned between white clad fingers. 'I don't believe that one second! You can't possibly want to die! Are you that obsessed with killing me?'

The angel faced hunter leaned forward and smirked, closing his fingers even more around Darks neck. 'Not everything is about you, dear one.'

'O please!' He snapped. 'Don't tell me you're suicidal, next to all those other amazing qualities of yours!'

'Maybe I am...'

'Let. Me. Go!' He hissed. 'You don't want to die, and neither do I by the way!'

His hair was gripped painfully and his head was pulled back. 'Don't act that you know me, thief!'

He was almost shocked at the sound of Krad's voice, when the blond snarled those words. It was so... plain? Hollow and yet filled with that insane madness. And something else, something he just couldn't name... _Sadness? Desperation?_

'Let me go!' He repeated, ignoring the fact that he himself sounded a bit _worried_. 'Alright, you've won! Is that what you want to hear? You've finally captured me, how great!'

'Scared, are you now, Mousy?'

Still that energy ball burned. Once again he tried to push the hunter off, but failed miserably. 'I'm not scared, you twit!'

'Ah, but I think you are.'

'Fine! I'm scared, happy now? Just... let me go, Krad!'

Everywhere he looked he found white and gold, those angel wings that shielded of the night sky, Krad's shining hair and eyes. For a moment he though sarcastically that it was foolish for a child to fear the dark. This endless, glowing white was so much worse.

'Dark! Dai-chan!!'

He snapped his head to the right and saw Emiko with Kosuke and her father appoaching them. 'Don't!' He called at them, when the woman seemed to be ready to jump Krad. The angel himself just looked annoyed and then grinned.

'All Niwas have gathered, how wonderful! It would seem you'll have an amazing departure, Mousy!'

'Oh shut up.' His back still hurt and with Krad's weight on top of him, the pain just kept growing stronger and stronger. 'And don't you dare to involve them!'

His white enemy nodded at that. 'Exactly my idea.' And before he knew it, they were surrounded by snow-coloured feathers, who created an impenetrable shield. 'Let's just end this, shall we?'

_'DARK!!'_

_'Daisuke I...'_

_'Stop him, Dark!' _The boy panicked.

'Krad! Just listen to me! Why on earth would you give up everything, just to end me?' He couldn't move his hand, nor his arms or his legs, and he knew that when this should drag out any longer, he would lose his consciousness. 'Stop this! You've won, okay?'

'This isn't just about winning, thief.' Golden eyes were so close to his own, burning and burning, and so poisonous. 'We have no meaning anymore in this world, don't you realise that! We're just old artworks, that's all we are!'

Panic filled him, when he saw that the light boll in Krad's hand only grew larger and brighter, creating a dull gleam in the angels eyes _or was that just how his eyes were? Blank and glassy? And so hollow, as a mirror image covered with dust?_

'You don't want to die! Why should you want that? We are not just artworks, we have a life! We can live, Krad! We are so much more than just artworks!'

'I am not alive.' The hunter snarled. 'And therefore, I shall end this. We'll be what we're suppose to be, Dark! We'll be one again!'

He saw so much in the eyes of the white demon and found himself shuddering, while he heard his family call from outside the wall of feathers, he heard Daisuke scream that he had to run, break himself lose, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

'Don't do this!' God, he even begged right now, he was _really _scared right now. 'If you kill me, you'll kill Daisuke too! We'll both disappear, but we'll take an innocent person with us! Even your "Satoshi-sama" wouldn't want that, right? He cares for Daisuke, doesn't he! Just like his mother and father! Must you destroy one other's happiness? I have a family now, I love them! I don't want to lose Daisuke, I don't want to lose anyone of them!'

Krad was breathing heavily now, golden eyes large and filled with so much emotion Dark didn't understand, nor wanted to understand. He knew Satoshi was screaming too, saw how the hunter winched once in a while and saw that energy boll, **still **burning, ready to be thrown. _O god... _He saw the look in Krad's eyes and knew that he was going to do it, that he was going to throw that globe of light. He saw the movement of Krad's arm and closed his eyes, squeezed them tight shut.

'Don't... Krad...'

'Happy birthday, Dark...'

But, something was off... Never had the voice of his counterpart faltered before...

Nevertheless he waited. And he waited even more. But nothing... He swore he heard a soft sound, _a sigh behaps?_, agonized almost. And then the flutter of feathers. The sound of beating wings. Slowly he dared to open his eyes and found himself staring dumbstruck into a dark sky, void of all things white. There wasn't even a moon.

_What...?_

He willed himself up, moaning in pain and saw only a few white feathers, scattered around him.

_'What just... happened...?'_

Something cold rested on his cheek and carefully he lifted his arm, pressing one finger against that spot.

_'I don't know, Dai, I don't know.'_

The tear - not his - seemed to burn under his finger, while he stared up at the sky. There was nothing in this black that was white.

White, a colour to make one fear.

And a colour to make one wonder.

_Krad..._

* * *

No Krad-pov here, but the next chapter will start with his experience on this situation.

Anyway, I hope you liked it (and if it's a worthy continuation of this oneshot)

**Please R&R**


	3. Sacrifices

I was finally able to finish this today 0.0 School started again and gave me way too much essays and stuff.. Anyway, here is chapter 2, at last

**Minoki**, **Poet Bucky, Stormshadow13, DeadRat309 **(it seems we share a lot of thoughts!)**, Burnout Wolf** and **jjwitdaheydiddydiddy** , thanks for the reviews! At **Poet Bucky: **Never knew it was against the rules to reply to people in your story since (argument of the century follows:) everyone does it... You'll learn something new everyday, right ;)

**Disclaimer: yeah right...**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Sacrifices**

* * *

_Must you destroy one other's happiness?_

Krad found that his breath had fastened and for the first time since all those years - centuries - ago, he felt something like uncertainty stirr inside of him. Large ametyst-coloured eyes were looking at him with that one emotion he had always wanted to see. Fear. He finally had him, Dark, the phantom thief, the one person he thought he'd never be without, who had always haunting his every thought, his purpose, _everything. _It could end, his heart whispered with anxiety, _he _could end it all, this cursed everlasting life without a single meaning. He could end it, with one simple movement.

_Must you destroy one other's happiness?_

The thief said more, but he just couldn't hear it. He heard Satoshi-sama scream inside his head, voice high and panicked. He heard the humans cry out something and he could almost see the Niwa boy, oh so fearful. Because they knew. Dark knew, he was staring at that energy boll, knowing. It could end.

_Must you destroy one other's happiness?_

Did he? He didn't understand why that question came to him. Why should he care? Had _they_ cared? Had Dark ever cared, or the Hikaris, or the Niwas, had even once one of them ever cared? He was just some temporarily threat, a true curse, an enemy. Defeat it, defeat it, defeat it, but never ever look at it, this broken art piece. It was always Dark and never him. Kill **Dark**, fight **Dark**, stop **Dark**, wait for **Dark**, envy **Dark**, hate **Dark, **don't harm **Dark**'s tamer, Dark, Dark, Dark... Always Dark.

_'Stop it, Krad!'_

'Don't... Krad...'

The thief's eyes were closed right now. It would seem that even with his last breath the thief did not want to look at him. So unimportant, so insignificant, a meaningless reflection in the mirror. _Why should they care? _Why should anyone care for this invisible face in the mirror?

_Must you destroy one other's happiness?_

He felt something burn in his eyes, something cold and transparent. Why did he hesitate? He had to- He should- He **had** to... but, he couldn't.

_Must you destroy one other's happiness?_

No, he couldn't. How evil he was, right?

The tear fell.

'Happy birthday, Dark...'

* * *

Satoshi woke up to a dark room, with only a few rays of sunlight that escaped the curtains. For a moment he just lay there, tired, confused, wondering what made him feel so fearful. Then the memories came back, one by one. _Daisuke! _He shot up and ready to scream at the curse inside him, when remembered, _really _remembered.

_'Krad?'_

There was a silence inside him, with only a small hint of the slumbering demon. Slowly he sank back to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with doubt in his eyes.

_'Why did you...__'_

_Why? Why did you let them go? Wasn't killing Dark and Daisuke that one and only obsession of yours? Then why didn't you...?_

He found himself releasing a breath he didn't he held. Daisuke was save. Why, he didn't know, though. Once again he sought the presence of the angel, but once again he failed. It was as if there was a barrier between them. He turned to his side and stared at his room, at the mirror on the other side of the room, in which the weak, still waking sunbeams created a white glow, with blurry outlines almost of a winged creature.

_'Krad... thank you...'_

* * *

'Hiwatari-kun!'

Satoshi froze in mid step and almost turned around too quickly. Daisuke came running to him, a bit paler than usual and a bit wincing at the pain from last night's encounter, but still there. The boy stopped right before him and bowed forward to get his breath under control.

'Niwa,' he said with a worried undertone. 'Is everything alright?'

The redheaded boy looked up with a smile, his large eyes shining with warmness. 'Nothing I'm not used to!' He grinned sheepishly. 'All thanks to Hiwatari-kun!'

The following moment he was caught in a tight hug and he blinked shocked, but before he could react, Daisuke pulled away with a slight blush. 'Mom told me to do that. She really likes you right now.'

'Niwa...' He muttered. 'Do you mean last night?'

The smaller boy nodded. 'You took over, right? I dare say, not a minute too late! I'm so glad you could take control again, I mean, Dark and I wouldn't be complaining about the pain right now if it weren't for Hiwata-'

'It wasn't me.' He interrupted when he realised what the other meant.

'-ri-kun...' Red eyes blinked confused. 'It wasn't you?'

'It wasn't me.' He repeated, shrugging once.

He saw the look in Daisuke's eyes - the same look that his had, the moment he woke up. That lingering question... _Why?_

'But Krad... he wants to kill us, doesn't he? That's what he told me, the first time.' The boy pondered slowly. 'Then why should he...?'

'I honestly don't know.' He sighed.

Daisuke looked at him questioningly and leaned forward, as if he tried to find something in Satoshi's eyes, a hint of golden, perhaps. 'Is he...'

'Listening? I don't know either. Haven't spoken to him since last night.'

Red eyes blinked again and the boy looked at him a bit awkward, as if he expected the angel the pop up every second. 'Uhm.. Krad? If you can hear me -us- Dark and I.. uhm.. thank you!'

He swore he heard a soft laugh, almost bitter, but when he tried to find something to say to his other half, the lingering presence already weakening.

When he saw Daisuke looking at him expectantly, he shook his head. 'Don't expect to much, Niwa, he might be planning something.'

They began walking towards school, but before Takeshi found them and screamed something - which Satoshi immediately blocked out - to Niwa, the smaller boy muttered. 'I just don't understand. He had his change, now didn't he? Why plan, if he could just...'

Oh yes, why oh why...

* * *

If it were only one week, or even two days ago, Satoshi would have declared himself a madman. But right now he was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall and staring into nothing, lights on, while he should have gone to bed a half hour earlier.

_'Alright, I know you can hear me, Krad. I'll won't sleep until you talk to me.'_

Why he was doing this, he didn't really know. It wasn't that he was worried for the curse, but the strange behaviour made him worry for himself and Niwa. What if there was some kind of plan beneath this all? If he had to be honest, he couldn't think of anything else. Surely a monster couldn't feel any _positive _emotions.

_'Krad? You don't want my body to become weak, now do you? Talk.'_

Never had he wanted to talk to his curse. He would have been happy last week, when a silence like this had occurred...

When only the same silence answered, he sighed frustrated, but continued to wait. The red glow of the setting sun eventually dimmed and disappeared, but stubbornly he waited. And waited even more, thinking about today, last night, Niwa who was still alive, Dark, Krad...

_'You should go to sleep, Satoshi-sama.'_

After such a long silence, he was almost shaken when that velvety voice spoke inside his mind. A pale form appeared before him, standing next to the bed and looking at him with emotionless golden eyes. He could help himself showing a small smile.

'I told you: I won't be sleeping until you talk.'

_'About what, precisely, Satoshi-sama?'_

He glared at the angel-like alter ego standing there. 'Don't play dumb. Why did you let him go?'

_'You're not happy about it?'_

A soft sigh escaped his lips. 'Of course I am, you know that already. But why?'

Krad eyed him with an unreadable expression. _'Have no fear, Satoshi-sama, I'm not planning anything.'_

'Somehow that makes me more worried.' He sighed.

He received a small smile and a glint of gold, after which the angel looked away, at the gloomy room, the pale colours of his whole appearance glowing in the dark. _'You think I'm a monster, do you not, Satoshi-sama?' _He didn't need to say it and frowned only at the soft voice. _'What do you think I am when I tell you even I can't destroy one other's happiness. I just didn't see any reason to do so. You should treasure such a thing...'_

Satoshi closhed his eyes after that sentence and couldn't do anything but agree with the angel. You _should_ treasure happiness, when you have anything like that. And for those that had to live without it...

_'Sometimes we have to sacrifice something for others, so that they **can** treasure those feelings we'll never obtain. It would seem we've both lost last night, Satoshi-sama. _

_You'll never escape from me, I'll never escape from this life.'_

* * *

_**Owari**_

0.0 Yeah, I was lacking inspiration for a very long time too, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless! Next chapter should be longer!

**R&R please**


End file.
